This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Air cushions, such as air mattresses, are increasingly popular because they are light weight and comfortable, and easy to adjust by adjusting the internal pressure. However, while the pressure is easy to control by adding and subtracting air, it is often difficult for users to understand how a particular level of pressure relates to the comfort or “feel” of the mattress.